Talk:BroXen/@comment-203.161.148.166-20170612234142
Characters Dego: Dego, used to be known as Marc.exe due to canon plot changes. Is a specie know as a Space Pirate, this is not specifically what specie he is its just what a clan name due to who he works for. Dego or also known as Dego*R/Reaper is not the edgy character but you should be looking at the alpha for who the edge is actually coming from. Dego is the 1st mate of the Alpha in the clan. (Every Pirate Captain actually has a 1st mate, just a reminder so no need to gather your torches and pitchforks) Pota: Pota is the manager to 'PowerPotions' who knows the ingredients of Power Potions. Pota is recruited by Dego to help him save Fruitopia cause Dego needed a healer every now 'n' then. Dego Alpha/X: X is well known for his no-hearted purpose 'Edge, edge and edge'. He is the most twisted, unexpected character with no heart, by no heart I mean both terms. He is the only dark-souled person who murders for sport and spreads viruses to planet by planet for his clan's purpose. He is even feared by his fellow members for how unexpected he can be. Everyone fears him for his capability, not the members specifically but everything that knows the name of the Alpha of Corruption. X will never be willing to give the rank of alpha to someone else, even if the skills and overall power is better than him. Facts Space Pirate- A space pirate is a clan, their role is to travel from planet to planet planting viruses that incinerates the planet slowly. The name of virus is unknown, its best to call it 'corruption'. Dego is known to be part of the Space Pirates along with other members. The Space Pirates contain 7 members including the Alpha. The Space Pirates work as a pack with different roles, sadly they are all named Dego due to their species. The roles within the clan are P=Protecter/tank, S=Swifter/fastest member, T or Th=Thwomper and C or Cr, a.s.a Crusher. Yes, there are 7 members just like TFB in the Space Pirates but it was accidentally reduced from 8 because of how I avoided the number 7 but then I realised the Leader, Dego Alpha adding one to the others, making 7. This may be fixed a SECOND time, but i'm not really sure if it should or not stay 7. Dego is not just 1st mate because he is the most lethal hunter, he is also the Alpha's brother in the clan. Space Pirates have the capability of possessing things but no longer have that power once dead. Even when death comes upon them, Its like death coming upon death, so therefore they never can be dead but only lose the ability of possessing things. Dego is the most light hearted one in the clan that his desire is to murder his own brother to be freed from his name/ career. Dego tried to impress his Alpha by doing good at what the alpha wanted, this only got him the vice leader of clan which made him get closer to becoming alpha. But there was something that Dego was missing about the Alpha X. The battle of Cho Gath and Dego the 2nd time took him to the sky above the clouds from the ground. The Bloodstones only cure/ abolishes corruption. There are 16 pieces of the bloodstones. Corruption can't kill undead. The Space Pirates besides the Alpha are undead and not corrupted but the Alpha is Corrupted because of his place of being alpha. If Pota is the manager of PowerPotions, then along the journey of saving Fruitopia he is with the Owner of PowerPotions. Plot (((SPOILERS) No seriously, even to the admin, its better to just play the game then whats the point) Eh, whats the point, who cares really.) - Dego*R has been living most of his life in destruction. At one point Dego got to impatient to complete his goal of getting rid of X, once they planted the virus in earth and had to posses bodies of dinosaurs, specifically the pack hunters of the allosauruses, it was his chance to back stab X, along with his whole gang. Dego was finally free and wanted to live life on Earth but he knew he was going to have to abandon the planet soon from the corruption. Dego surprisingly ran into the Alpha undead, an Alpha never forgets a word of their list of rules. But Dego got himself in a situation close to death meeting his brother. His fellow members came in time to save him from X because they had the same perspective as Dego. They all worked together to defeat X end an attempt of ending him for good. X was to strong for his own members but all the Degos formed together to make the ultimate weapon of light, N2O Blast. N20 Blast Nuked X with Nitrogen Oxide with the power of 1000x a normal nuclear nuke. X was severely injured and he escaped but left with the last words 'I'll make an Army better than you weaklings! I don't need you!' and he left, never to be seen again by the members but he was going to be back for his brother. Dego*S, Dego*P Dego*C and Dego*T supported the decision of Dego living as human. They foretold his future and Dego followed that path which then concludes how Dego became a fruit box member. But before they could do that, they had to clean up the mess of corruption. They did this by forging the ingredients that they knew would be the cure to corruption, making the stone known as the Bloodstones. They compressed the power of the bloodstones into the universe and they fixed the entire universe after the destruction they had done. This explains how everything was fine in the period of when Dego joined TheFruitBox. - Dego was a fruit box member and living as human was the only time when he was happy in his life, until they defeated CAMP. - After the war of Pluto, Dego woke up in his primal body (the body before he defeated X centuries ago) with amnesia not remembering anything like who he was or how did he get here but all he knew was to save Fruitopia. Dego encountered titans that were guarding the key for killing the virus of the World. Once when he obtained the 3rd Bloodstone, Pota and Wapowerman were killed by the Titan that they just faced, taking himself and Dego's allies down with him. That one Titan did go down, so he was never going to be seen again. Remember when we sent Cho Gath back to the Void, well he's back, and bigger. Dego defeats him after the escape, obtaining the final Bloodstone, part of the bloodstone was missing. The area of the stone where it was missing had a note half sinked into the stone. Dego took out the note and read the note (who wouldn't). Note OBVIOUSLY had a message saying "Dear Brother, if your goal is to save your pitiful planet. Come through the time machine that will come in a short moment and go the 4th of May 299156 BCE. I will be waiting, my so called brother. A time machine appeared out of nowhere and Dego used that time machine for his travel to the 4th of May 2156 BCE which was when pluto was first claimed but the post version of The Space Pirates. Dego traveled to the time of when Pluto was raided/ claimed under the post version of The Space Pirates. For some reason Dego couldn't travel by flight across the area to the celebration surrounded by corruption. Dego had to find a way to the celebration. Dego successfully made it to the celebration. X was with his new members for his clan, the titans he used on Earth. X was protected by his guards/ titans so attacking X was ruthless and an unsafe idea, even escaping wasn't safe. Whatever X was going to do, Dego had to allow it. X's request was for Dego to join the reunion diner at an extremely long fancy dining table that was one of X's traditions to celebrate his planet destruction of pluto. After a long silent family feast that meant nothing to Dego, he quickly flashed everyone in the room's eyes and quickly rushed to X, stabbing him with the Bloodstone which made him disintegrate since the Bloodstone had the power to abolish corruption, he ended him for good. Dego escaped with the final shard of the 4th Bloodstone from the 3 titans that were avenging X's death. Now that existence did not contain X, now no more planets could suffer from the virus that X spreader across the universe. Dego used the 4 Bloodstones and revived every corrupted, dead thing in the universe that was destroyed by corruption. That means Fruitopia was saved and TFB members were back and Dego could live once more as human. DE END